pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
DayZ Hardcore - Episode 3
Summary Jared and Ross head into Elektrozavodsk. They find a wearhouse and go inside, and Ross resolves the issues that he had with his controls earlier. Jared and Ross hear gunfire from inside the wearhouse, but they leave anyway so they can try to find supplies. Jared and Ross run into two players with guns and start to run away, but one of the players starts talking to them and says that they're not going to kill them. He tells them that they are going to take the bus, and to go to the church with them if they want to go too. Jared and Ross decide to follow the players, but Jared is suspicious of them, and is worried that the players will lead them into a trap. The two of them follow the players for a little bit, but they lose them when the game starts glitching out and one of the guys they were following starts running into a wall on Ross's screen. Jared and Ross temporarily get split up after losing the players that they were following. Ross runs into some zombies and runs away from them in a circle. Jared finds Ross again, and the two of them run into a building to try to lose the zombies that are chasing Ross. Jared stands guard at the door of the house and hits any zombie that comes up with an axe that he found, while Ross searches the building for supplies. Ross gets excited when he finds a pistol inside the building, but he initially can't figure out how to equip it. Jared and Ross leave the building. Feeling a little bit more confident, the two of them decide to fight some nearby zombies. Ross tries to shoot a zombie with his gun, but can't figure out how to shoot the gun, and just ends up throwing glowsticks instead. While trying to figure out how to fire his gun, Ross gets the attention of another zombie. The zombie runs up to a Ross and attacks him multiple times until he dies, leaving Jared all by himself. Jared freaks out a little bit after Ross's death. He wanders around Elektrozavodsk for a bit, not knowing what to do. He runs into a building that looks like a hospital, but ends up being nothing. Jared runs into a smaller building and finds some supplies inside. He runs into some more zombies and kills them with his axe. Jared wanders into another building, where he hears a bus driving by. He runs outside and tries to go to the bus, but it drives away before he can get to it. Jared finds the church and goes inside to see if anybody is there, but there is nobody inside. Shortly after leaving the church, he runs into another player. Jared climbs onto the roof of a building, presumably intending to shoot the player that he just found with Ross's gun. His plan backfires, however, when another player starts shooting at him, causing him to fall down. Jared decides to try to shoot at the player who was shooting at him, but before he can do so, the player throws a grenade, which blows up and kills him. Quotes Trivia * Jared being left by himself is the first time in Hardcore that anybody has been left alone, since Jon and Barry both survived in .